APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: At present, the field of prevention research suffers from a dearth of minority investigators. The primary goal of this proposed two year study is to enhance the capacity of two faculty at North Carolina Central University(NCCU), an historically Black institution, to conduct research in the area of alcohol use and abuse among Black adolescents. In collaboration with the University of North Carolina School of Public Health (UNCSPH). RTI will support these faculty as they; (1) examine the relationship between ethnic identity and alcohol use and abuse among Black adolescents; (2) assess the importance of ethnic identity as a deterrent to alcohol use and abuse in the context of other psychosocial variables that may serve as either risk or protective factors for alcohol use among Black adolescents; (3) examine the influence of key structural factors on ethnic identity and alcohol use and abuse in this population; and (4) examine the relationship between parents ethnic identity, adolescents own identity, and their alcohol use and abuse. In addition, RTI and UNCSOH will provide support to the NCCU faculty as they prepare and submit their own proposals to NIAA that build on the foundation that these investigations will lay.